


My First Light

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko thinks back to his Teikou days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Light

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine's version: [My Shadow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/514920)  
> I wanted to write another AoKuro fic, but this time I wanted to try writing it from Kuroko’s point of view.

_“No one can beat me but me.”_

After Aomine-kun said this, I had a dream. No, it was more like a nightmare than a dream. In this dream I tried to run after Aomine-kun, but I was unable to catch up. I called out to him, but my voice didn't reach his ears.

Aomine-kun left me behind.

In this darkness.

I was relieved when I woke up that morning and realized it was all a dream. Back then I didn't know that the dream was a foreshadow of what was to come.

Aomine-kun kept getting better and better. Not just Aomine-kun, but everyone in the team. Winning became the most natural thing. Basketball stopped being the exciting game it used to be. And as time passed by, I wasn't needed anymore.

This team didn't need me anymore.

I remembered the dream I had. It kept replaying in my head over and over. The dream, the situation, it made me feel as if my heart was being crushed. I hated the feeling. I felt suffocated being around everyone.

Being together with everyone wasn't as fun as it used to be. It was painful. The pain was too much for me. I couldn't take it anymore. Even playing basketball on my own or with others wasn't fun anymore. It kept reminding me of them and how they had changed. I hated thinking about it. This is why I started hating basketball. The basketball that I used to love so much.

I left the basketball club.

I left everyone.

I tried to escape the pain, but I couldn't completely give up on basketball. Even though I hated it, I still loved it.

I went to a different school. One that was completely unrelated to Teikou and the 'Generation of Miracles'. I wanted to start over and forget about my hate for basketball.

I'm glad I went to Seirin. I finally had fun playing basketball again after such a long time. I even found a new light.

But no matter how much fun I have right now, it's not the same as it used to be in Teikou. Sometimes I can't help but wish I could return back to the time in Teikou, where we still had fun playing basketball.  
Back to the time when even though we won, we were still happy about it and celebrated it.

Back to the time when Aomine-kun was still my light.

“Yo, Tetsu!”

“Aomine-kun, good afternoon.” 

Ah, that's right. I called Aomine-kun to meet up. He looks as bright as he did back then. This is the light I have been missing for over a year.

“Oi, what's wrong? Why are you suddenly crying?”

I'm crying? I didn't even realize it. I guess I missed Aomine-kun more than I thought I actually did.

“It's nothing.”

There's no way I could tell him that I'm crying because I missed him. That I miss having him by my side. And that I miss playing basketball together with him.

“Baka, aren't you a guy. Guys shouldn't be crying. Come here.”

Aomine-kun sounded worried, but also gentle at the same time. The touch of his hand on my face, wiping the tears away. It felt strangely nice. The warmth I could feel coming from him. I don't want this warmth to leave me again.

“Aomine-kun.”

“What is it?”

“I missed you.”


End file.
